


110 Prompts

by LittleMissWriterGirl



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: 110 Prompts, Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M, Fallout 4 AU, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Heartless AU, Human AU, M/M, Mage AU, Mob AU, One-Sided Relationship, Youtuber AU, alternate universe - youtuber, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWriterGirl/pseuds/LittleMissWriterGirl
Summary: 110 prompts filled with ships, AU's, and barely concealed personal problems.Want to binge on your favorite ships? Then step right in.





	1. "Please Go Away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please Go Away"  
> Word Count: 241  
> AU: Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor a.k.a. Flowers and Ink  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: N/A

“Please go away.”

He kind of whimpered this, more out of embarrassment rather than any sort of distress. He felt his cheeks heat up, and his heart hammer against his rib cage. Part of him irrationally worried that his sternum was about to break apart.

“Nah, I’m good here, Humbert,” she purred out, bursting into laughter as the red grows from his freckled cheeks up to the tips of his ears. He was so cute to tease. She stretches a bit, pulling her legs up onto the counter to sit cross-legged.

He tries to find the right words, something appropriate to say in the situation he found himself in, but the doorbell rings, and in come a newly-engaged-glowing couple. Before he can call out to them, Haru reacts first.

“Hey there! Welcome to Humbert-ly Blooms! Anything we can help you with today?”

The shop goes silent, and he finds his cheeks are almost feverish now.

“Humbly. She means Humbly Blooms,” he tries to correct, but the couple are too busy staring at Haru, both in a bit of shock, and with a heaping amount of hesitation. They eye her tattoos, only able to see her right side. Her skeletal “Rosie the Riveter” was in plain sight, along with the other “unsavory” tattoos she kept on that side.

“Nah, I meant Humbert-ly,” she chirps out. He wants to argue, but the proud-of-herself grin stops his words.

He sighs.

“Welcome to Humbert-ly Blooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're off to the races!  
> So for all of you who happened to stumble upon this, and have no clue what this is, well...  
> For a while on Tumblr, I've been posting a series I've simply dubbed "110 prompts". It was a writing practice where I simply enjoyed writing Haru/Baron. But then it built from there and I decided- "Why not post this elsewhere?"  
> So, I hope y'all enjoy everything I post!


	2. "Am I in Trouble?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Am I in Trouble?"  
> Word Count: 433  
> AU: Flowers and Ink  
> Ship: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: N/A

“Am I in trouble?”

A wet rag met her face, blocking her brother from sight for a few precious seconds. It was enough for him to compose himself, snatching a different rag to wipe down the countertop. She pulled it away, grinning at her brother.

“C’mon, Baron, this’ll be good for you!” she exclaimed, adjusting the lilies. Baron didn’t answer for a little bit, ears turning a brighter and brighter red as he tried to keep his cool. His thoughts were racing at a speed he wasn’t comfortable at, so focused he didn’t notice his sister sneaking up until a finger pressed against his cheek.

“A blind date, Louise?!”

She stepped back and blinked, watching the flustered Baron stammer through all the thoughts in his head. It was mostly protests about being paired with a coworker of hers he hadn’t met. She would have felt slightly offended if she didn’t see how nervous he was. It wasn’t the fact that they were going to be covered in tattoos and piercings that bothered him. Just the fact that it was someone he didn’t know.

“Baron,” she began slowly, once he was done and stood there panting, “I wanted to help you get out of your shell.”

“I don’t-!”

“Baron, you haven’t been yourself since Shizuku.”

He reared back, eyes wide at the mention of her name. His hand found his left bicep, where he knew underneath the fabric of his sweater and his dress shirt, and the bandages he took great care to wrap, he’d find…

“I’m fine, Louise,” he almost whispered, dropping his hand to his side, though Louise snatched it in hers.

“You’re not fine. And that’s fine. Baron, I want you to be happy. I wouldn’t have set this date if I didn’t think you’d like her.”

He sighed, kissing the back of Louise’s hand, and laughing when she gave a quiet “ew”.

“Fine, fine. When’s this date, anyways?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but the bell above the door rang out. Both whipped around to speak, but caught short. Louise broke out into an excited grin while Baron’s eyes widened in shock.

“Well, I see the party started without me. Should I come back another time?”

Baron recognized the dyed hair and big brown eyes, though that was about it. A pale pink sweater covered the tattoos on her arms, a light cream skirt reaching just below her knees. He saw the ankle tattoos and bracelets that jangled with every step.

“Baron this is,” Louise began, but was interrupted by a very, very shocked Baron.

“What’s she doing here?!”


	3. “I Knew You Wouldn’t Be Able to See it Through”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I Knew You Wouldn’t Be Able to See it Through”  
> Word Count: 181  
> AU: Regular Universe  
> Ship: Haru/Baron  
> Notes:  
> For future "Regular universe" fics, I'll just leave out the "AU" bit!  
> Also, these beginning prompts are all pretty short, but they shoot up in length later on. Enjoy them anyways!

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to see it through.”

He meant to respond, but both were still breathing in smoke and ash, fires burning down the building around them. She coughed, something splattering from her lips, red and black, and staining the burning wood beneath her feet.

He reached for her, felt the heat in her cheeks, wiped the ash away from her eyes. He couldn’t breathe, felt her shuddering breath on his own face as her pulled her close.

“Haru, I couldn’t…”

She whimpers, coughing again and his world is covered in blood and fire and ash. She collapses in his arms, fingers digging into his stained coat. He tilts her head, sees her eyes barely open but she’s still talking.

“I knew… I…”

“Haru, I’m so sorry.”

There was a flurry of wings, and there was a voice by his ear, yelling, yelling, yelling.

“This is a lovely reunion, Baron, but can we finish this out of a burning building!”

Not yet, not yet, not until…

A brush against her lips, eternity in their seconds.

“I love you.”


	4. "There's no love left for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "There's no love left for me"  
> Word Count: 241  
> Ships: One-Sided Hiromi/Toto, One-Sided Toto/Baron  
> Notes: Because I can't help writing pining ships

“There’s no love left for me.”

He went from following her meekly to being backed against the wall, her teeth almost dangerously close to his throat. He tried not to swallow, hearing the click of her teeth as she seemed to chew on her words.

“That is _absolute bullshit_ and you know it.”

When she noticed how close she was, she stepped back, clearing her throat. He watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a few deep breaths. He knew he had overstepped it a bit. Maybe.

“Toto, I haven’t even been part of this group for that long and I know there’s _always_ room for you. So don’t you dare think you’re losing anything.”

He swallowed whatever thoughts and fears he felt like saying. Hiromi was dangerous when she was this peeved.

“Right. I’m sorry.”

She took another deep breath and gave him a smile. Something soft, sad, reserved for only him. The same kind of smile Haru and Baron kept giving each other over cups of tea. The kind he had wanted to see directed towards him.

“Don’t apologize. I get it, I get these feelings and thoughts. This just really isn’t like you.”

He shrugged, fiddled with his clothes, any sort of action that could keep his focus away from her. So he didn’t have to see the way her shoulders fell, the way her brows furrowed in too many different emotions.

“Toto…”

He broke.


	5. "I think you're just afraid to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think you're just afraid to be happy"  
> Word Count: 811  
> AU: Flowers and Ink  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes:

“I think you’re just afraid to be happy.”

He was halfway through the door when she says this. It stops him dead in his tracks, though when he turns to face her, she’s leaning against the railing. The sunset lights up her whole face, something she used to be able to do. She peaks at him then quickly looks away.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She snorts. He tries not to remember how that sounded between her full belly laughs. Between the sips of wine, her big eyes turning to warm caramel. The way she said his name.

“I think you know exactly what I mean. I think you’re so used to being miserable that you can’t imagine anything else.”

He faces her fully, and takes a deep breath when his temper sparks a bit. When some part of him stings as her words cut deep into him. Her grip on the rails tightens, black nails scratching against the metal. The sound sent chills down his spine. Like claws on a chalkboard.

“And I honestly don’t know what to do about it. I tried doing everything I can. I guess I’m not enough for anyone.”

“Haru, no, that’s not true.”

“To which part? ‘Cause, honestly, you’re going to be up shit creek with either. Okay? And it’s like, I get it. I get it all. You lost someone you loved.”

His hands clench.

“You don’t know pain. Or grief.”

She ignores the hiss in his words, her next ones coated in her own venom.

“She was my sister.”

He loses balance for a moment, the world going dark for a second before his hand found the rails. He breathes, and his skin burns to the touch. He can hardly breathe. Haru takes a deep breath, jaw clenching, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, fun news, right? Fun fact, I even designed your tattoo. I’m the only one at the shop good at drawing roses.”

“What…? How…?”

She turns towards him, hand at the level of her eye and ready to jab at his throat. Her teeth bared like fangs, and voice so low and venomous, he was sure she became a monster before his eyes. A scared and heartbroken woman wearing the skin of monstrous grief.

“We all lost someone that day, alright? I never even got to know my sister before she was off and away with you. Then the day she’s suppose to come see me, we get a body bag and an absentee boyfriend who decides his grief is more important than ours.”

She stomps her foot, hands flying to her hair.

“Okay, and I _get_ it! You loved her! And it sucks and it hurts and it leaves a big gaping hole in you that you’re sure if going to swallow you whole. But you move on! You pick up the pieces and you stop the whole “self-destruction” thing and you keep going. That’s what you do!”

She looks close to tears, and he honestly can’t tell when his started. She doesn’t look even close to being done, but he has to say something, has to bring this back.

“Haru, I’m-!”

“You’re _what_?! There’s no amount of sorry’s and well-wishes that’ll make up for the years you missed. I set up shop to make art, to do what I knew Shizuku would want for me. I didn’t even know it was you until…”

She laughs, through tears and grief. The suns long gone, bright city lights brought to life by the night folk and partiers. The ones who wander the streets in search for something. He touches the tattoo underneath his clothes, on his left arm. It stung.

“That… That damn tattoo.”

She’s calmed. Wiped away her tears with no regard for her smeared makeup. ‘ _This is fine_ ’ is all she thinks. All perfectly fine.

“You came here to break up with me, fine. Once I saw that tattoo, I knew all I’d ever be is second best. You really had me going though, that night when we…”

Her breath hitches, and he’s caught in a whirlwind of fear and desperation. He wants her to finish that sentence, wants her to say it out loud so it could be real, be tangible. To not be a regret tossed to the wind and hoped to be forgotten. Because to either, it wasn’t. Yet they’ll treat it like it was.

“Whatever. I give up. All of this is just debris. I’ve moved on with my life, _Humbert_. I wish I could say the same for you.”

She leaves him on the bridge, nails digging into the flesh of her palm and tears streaking down her cheeks. He watches her insert herself into a group of friends, all of them too willing to accept her fake laughter and party cheers.

He’s left alone, once again.


	6. "Teach me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Teach me?"  
> Word Count: 176  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: Not quite one-sided, not quite pining

“Teach me?”

He looks up to see her fiddling with his cane, twisting at the handle until a sliver of silver appeared. He was on his feet and pressing the two pieces back together, hiding the weapon away. He refused to meet her eyes, even as she tried to meet his.

“You shouldn’t need to know,” he whispers, voice tight and controlled. She reaches out and touches him, her palm against his cheek, her thumb ghosting just underneath his eye. He looks at her, thoughts racing, but she grins up at him. Bright, cheerful, lovely. Irreplaceable.

“C’mon, it’s just so you have a sparring partner. It’s alright.”

He sighs, smiling at her, and gently pulling her touch away from him. He steps into her space, nudging her feet with his until she’s standing in the proper position, a blush on her face that he reasons is from the heat of his body.

“Starting position is essentially the “warrior pose” in yoga. You keep your right foot forward, your left back, and pointed at a 90-degree angle…”


	7. "What other hidden talents do you have?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What other hidden talents do you have?"  
> Word Count: 305  
> AU: Trickster God AU  
> Ships: N/A  
> Notes: This is less of an AU, and more of a UA- an "Universe Alteration". In this, Muta isn't just a mere cat, but rather a disgraced Trickster God. He has a little bit of his old abilities, but what we see in movie is definitely not his full potential

“What other hidden talents do you have?”

There’s snickering, and it takes Haru a moment to realize how bad the question sounds. But she continues to stare down Muta, desperate for an answer. The “cat” continues to “ignore” her. She’s less than impressed.

“Stop ignoring me, Muta!” she whines, shaking at his arm. It was strange to think of him this way, as a human with hands, and arms, and specific limbs. Her shaking eventually gets to Muta, so he swats her with the newspaper in her hand. Eventually they get into a small swatting fight, ignoring Toto’s laughing in the background.

“Haru, was that really the best way to phrase that question?” the man cawed over, his laughter echoing through the Crossroads. Dark, beady eyes glistened with mirthful tears. She threw a napkin at him, though it got caught by a nonexistent breeze and fell short.

“Shut up! Muta, answer the question!”

He sighed, glaring at her, before grumbling to himself.

“… Never should of invited y’all out to lunch…”

“ _How was this even possible?!_ ”

A hand landed on her shoulder and she froze at the warmth. She looked up, up the sleeved of light blue button-up and grey sweater. At the very top, green, green eyes and copper hair. A warm smile that reminded her a bit too much of summer’s heat.

“Haru, it’s best not to question the abilities of trickster-gods. After all, this is enough of an example for his abilities.”

She whined, resting her head on the table.

“I can’t believe I’m the only mortal in the group, that Muta can turn _all of you_ into _humans_ , or the fact that _none of you decided to tell me until I saw all three of you having lunch_!”

Muta pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Do you still want lunch?”

“…Yes.”


	8. "Why are you so nice to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are you so nice to me?"  
> Word Count: 382  
> Ships: One-Sided Toto/Baron, One-Sided Toto/Muta  
> Notes: THE!!! PINING!!! NEVER!!! STOPS!!!

“Why are you so nice to me?”

The cat ignored the sniff that came after the words. Or the way the sentence warbled a bit around the edges. Or the way he desperately wanted to call the crow “pathetic”. Or the way he wanted to hug said crow and tell him everything would be alright.

“’Cause it looks like ya need a friend.”

He swallows whatever else wants to come out after those words. Insults, a dramatic show-tune, vomit, or a love confession. It’s hard to tell, they all taste bitter on his tongue, but he’s doing a good enough job holding it all back. There’s another sniff, a bit of a choked back sob, and a sigh. A lot of sounds he hadn’t heard together ever, and didn’t want to hear again.

“I… I should of…”

“Shut up, already…”

He snaps it out with no venom. Just a lot of sympathy, and went Toto looks at him, he freezes. Like a deer in the headlights. Or like when Baron caught him stuffing his face with cookies. Or angel food cake. Or pouring his tea out the window. Essentially, he looked like he was doing something bad.

The only bad thing had been that tea. And the cookies.

He still ate them.

“There’s nothing ya could’ve done, birdy… So we just gotta trust ‘em to work it out and come home.”

Toto looks somewhat bewildered, mostly at how emotional he is, but also because Muta was making sense. He sniffs again, his wing coming over his eyes to wipe away at nothing. Muta looks away, just for Toto’s sake. He knows Haru and Baron being lost wasn’t the only thing Toto was hurt about, but he wasn’t gonna call him out of it.

“C’mon. Let’s boil some of that grass and eat all the cake. I’ll even suck down some mulberries for ya, birdbrain.”

Toto coughs out a laugh, before it sounds like the familiar cawing one he does.

“I don’t know if eating healthy would help you at this point, lardball. You’re so fat as it is, might as well stick to the cake.”

He doesn’t take the jest to heart, shouting back some lame insult for Toto to respond cleverly back to. He’s just glad to have his birdbrain back.


	9. "Come here. Let me fix it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Come here. Let me fix it"  
> Word Count: 435  
> AU: Wheelchair AU  
> Ships: N/A  
> Notes:  
> 1\. Left the ending purposefully ambiguous, simply because I couldn't decide if it was Toto or Baron with Haru  
> 2\. It has to say a lot about a writer when their happiest AU is one where one of the characters is in a wheelchair. I say that simply because, in this AU, all that happens is Baron romances Haru, who just happens to be unable to walk. No dramatic love shapes, no dying, etc.

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

He looked skeptical, but laid the jacket into her lap. She smiled up at him, pointing at the basket hidden in the corner of her room, by the wardrobe. Not needing anymore instruction, he grabs the needles and thread she keeps hidden in the yarn. Her hand is already outstretched when he turns around.

She works quickly, not paying attention to him as he takes a seat on her bed, albeit awkwardly. The needle flickers in the light, a tiny spark occasionally shining between the fabric of his jacket and the thread she weaves between the tear.

“How’d you tear this up, mister?” she asks without even looking at him. He jolts, unsure how to answer. Should he admit he got in a bit of a tussle with a very angry bush? No, best to just leave that as a secret between him and the bush.

“Must have caught on something, I’d say. If you don’t mind my asking, why…?”

“Why do I live all the way out here by myself?” she finishes cheerfully, holding up the jacket. The tear was halfway mended and almost looked invisible. Impressive. She continues her work, but turns her head to look at him, noticing the way he seemed to stare. He nods when he notices she can see him do so. She shrugs.

“Well, I technically don’t live alone. I have a caretaker that helps out, bringing me food to cook and tending the garden, since I really can’t anymore. But I live out here so people stop staring at the wheel chair.”

She grins as he swallows nervously.

“It’s not bad. I like it out here. And I mean, with crutches, I can sort of walk around? But it’s exhausting, so wheelchair it is.”

He nods again, then realizing she can’t see it, tries to find some words.

“I’m… Sorry? About the staring. And the barging into your house,” he tries, though feels stupid. She laughs, and it reminds him of bluebells. Of windchimes and the herb garden outside.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Can’t feel bad about something you never had. And you’re fine, it was good timing anyways! That storm really came out of nowhere.”

“I don’t think I ever caught your name, ma’am.”

There’s a small “aha” as she finishes the coat. She wheels back and stops in front of him, handing him the freshly repaired jacket. He smiles at the handiwork, the thread a little lighter than the rest of the coat, but exceptionally well done.

“The name’s Haru! Haru Yoshioka! And you are?”

He smiles.

“My name is…”


	10. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways"  
> Word Count: 303  
> AU: Mob AU/ Villain AU  
> Ships: N/A  
> Notes: This is a rare appearing AU, but it's just The Cat Bureau happens to be a Morally Grey (TM) organization

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

He resists the urge to mutter liar as he comes lumbering into her apartment. She doesn’t stop him, stepping aside to rub at the “awakeness” in her eyes. He flopped on her couch, arms crossing over his chest, grumpy expression never dropping.

She shuffled in place, hesitating for a moment before closing the door.

“Would… Would you like some coffee?” she asked hesitantly. He grunted, then realized that wasn’t quite a response.

“Nah, ‘m alright.”

“Okay.”

More awkward silence. He fiddled with his bat for a moment, thumb running over the cracks and splits in its wood. It might have been a little unconventional, but it did the job alright. She still was hovering over him, looking for the words to say. It was… Unnerving. She’d usually just be asking questions left and right, but now she was quiet.

“Yer… Not gonna ask why ‘m here?”

She jumped.

“Oh, I… Figured The Baron had sent you,” she said lamely. He grunted again, shifting in his seat.

“He’s worried about ya.”

It looked like that was both exactly what she wanted and didn’t want to hear.

“I can take care of myself, I hope he knows.”

“Well, yeah, ‘course he knows. ‘m here to make sure you don’t tear apart whoever makes the mistake of comin’ into yer apartment.”

She seems vaguely pleased with this notion, so he bites back the fact that Baron really did want him there for protection. Neither of the two men doubted she could fight off someone. But if more than one came in, she’d need backup. That, and Baron wanted him to stop fighting with the birdbrain.

“Wait, why’d he send you in the middle of the night?”

He looked up at her and grinned.

“’Cause unlike you, he actually couldn’t sleep.”


	11. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Here, drink this. You'll feel better"  
> Word Count: 237  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: A bit of a mention of Louise and Persephone, but not enough of them there to mention them as a ship

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“What is it?”

“It’ll numb the pain, at least.”

“So not the cure…”

“Toto and Muta, they should be-.”

“Baron, they’re not gonna-.”

“Nonsense, they’ll just be-!”

“ _Baron_. Baron, they’re not going to make it.”

“…”

“It’s alright. It was my fault.”

“No, Haru. It was my fault. I should have been more careful.”

“No one could have predicted-.”

“I _never_ should have let you be part of the Bureau.”

“… Am I just going to be a regret for you? Is that all I’ll be? Another human casualty? Baron, am I a _burden?_ ”

“ ** _Of course not_**.”

“Then stop treating me like one. I made my choice when I joined the Bureau. Stop… Stop disrespecting my choice. It’s happened, it’s done, and I’m here and I’m _dying_ Baron.”

“You’re not going to die...”

“We all have to die Baron. It just so happens I’ve got this stupid poison in my body, making everything _burn_ and I’m just… I’m not gonna sit here and be in agony. I’m gonna talk with the love of my life, we’re gonna reminisce and think about all the good we’ve done. And, and I’m gonna miss Toto, and Muta, and Louise, and Sephie…”

“Haru, are you…?”

“ _I’m not crying_ , don’t you dare say I am.”

“Haru, look at me. Please?”

“… God, we’re a pair of messes, aren’t we?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	12. "One more chapter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "One more chapter"  
> Word Count: 397  
> AU: Gods of Seasons AU a.k.a Seasons  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: I actually have an idea in the works for this AU  
> Pop onto my blog and ask me about it lol

“One more chapter.”

The book was yanked from his hands, the pages tear the slightest bit. He blinked, slow, before turning to see her. Green and brown met and a forest bloomed between them. It didn’t live very long, a voice of ice coming out between her clenched teeth.

“You need sleep, Baron.”

His smile is sweet, but the words are bitter between the honey.

“We’re immortal, Haru. We don’t need sleep anymore,” he tells her, reaching for the book in her hands. She takes only a step away from him, but it’s enough. It’s clear enough. She looks tired. A millennia without rest would do that to any God. Or it might be the transition from spring to summer.

From her to him.

“You know it’s not just that.”

He wants to ignore the pleading tone in her voice, but he recognizes it in his own, as his words stumble past and into the air.

“Go to bed without me, Haru. I can’t sleep.”

There’s her touch on his cheek, rainwater against a roaring fire. They both flinch, but he takes the sensation to heart. To a hollowed cave in his chest where the funny little organ should be. He reaches to touch her again, but hesitates. Shies away from the cool of her cheek. She takes his hand and presses the fire against her throat.

“Haru, no, I’ll-!”

“I don’t _care_.”

Her voice is tense with pain, skin red. He imagines it bubbling beneath his hand, searing away her fresh and blood. He starts to panic, to try and peel his hand away, but her grip is sure, and the cold is welcome against the burns. When she starts to cry, he’s drenched cold to the core. It rains outside.

“Why?” she whimpers. Painful, scared, lonely. He doesn’t have an answer because he never really had one. Just a though, a fear in the back of his head. Whispered in his ear as he laid beside her.

“I didn’t want to burn you.”

She doesn’t respond, releasing her grip from his hand, but he doesn’t remove it. He traces the shell of her ear, tangles in her hair. She smiles up at him. He lets her tug him to her room. She falls asleep against his chest, but he doesn’t dare to breath the entire night. Not until she whimpers under her breath.

“… Cold…”


	13. "You can borrow mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can borrow mine"  
> Word Count: 950  
> AU: Human AU/ Friends with Benefits AU  
> Ships: One-Sided Toto/Haru, One-Sided Haru/Baron  
> Notes: And here's where the barely concealed personal issues come in  
> This was actually more of an exploration of some things I had been feeling, rather than an outright expression of them. That'll come later down the road  
> Sidenote: I can never write Haru/Toto without making it angsty

“You can borrow mine.”

She murmurs a quiet “thank you”, avoiding touching his fingers as she delicately takes the spoon. He watches her stir the coffee, taking note of… Everything. Bags dark as night beneath her eyes, sharpened edges around her wrist and jaw. He wondered if she was eating properly.

He saw hints of red on her shoulder, from where her sweater slipped down. A brief flash of pride ran through him, but he didn’t dwell on the feeling. Tried not to, at least.

“I… Wanted to talk to you,” she said from behind the coffee mug, lowering it from her lips. She cradled it between her hands, eyes closing like she was just feeling the sun’s warmth on her face for the first time in years. It must have felt like it.

“I was surprised to hear from you,” he tried, unsure if he should finish the thought. She gave a smirk laced with amusement and bitterness, a hand reaching up to touch the shoulder. To trace the little red scratches he had left behind.

“Outside of for sex, right?”

There was a cough from the table behind her. He struggled with swallowing for a moment, air catching in his lungs, but she sipped her coffee once again. Took a moment to consider whatever was running through her head. The mug made no sound as it came back to the table, and when she looked at him, he wondered how her eyes could be so brown.

“I… How have you been?” she asked. He felt floored.

“You know how I’ve been.”

“I… Outside of that. How’s…?”

Ah.

She looked panicked for a moment, raising the mug again with a shaky hand and downed half of what she had. He felt his chest hurt, ache, sting, all the little words to describe the sensation of something being absolutely _wrong_. She was playing it cool now, refusing to look at him. Stirring the coffee with the same spoon she had borrowed from him.

“Haru, what’s this about?”

He regretted asking. He regretted everything that lead up to them sitting at this table, her face the epitome of “dead-inside” with a bleeding heart on her sleeve. Maybe not everything, a flash of heat going through him as his thoughts trailed down that-a way, but he reared back. Looked at the woman in front of him.

“… Have you ever been in love, Toto?”

She asks this the same way you asked about the weather, or if you wanted vanilla or chocolate ice cream. Her head, resting on her chin and staring over the other patrons in the café, tilted towards him. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she watched and waited.

There’s the obvious response.

“I can’t say.”

And there’s his lie.

She doesn’t seem to buy it, adjusting so she holds the mug with both hands again. She takes a deep breath in and lets it go.

“I have been, Toto.”

“I know.”

They both think of the man. Toto wonders what comes to her mind first. What she thinks of about the man she loves. Or what comes to her mind when she thinks of _him_. Night terrors? Midnight rendezvous where all she can say is his name? He thinks of the tears on her face the night all this first started.

He could almost convince himself that it had meant more.

There’s a shuddering breath, her hand pressed against her chest. Above the broken heart.

“They all make it sound so carefree. That you’re just supposed to get one thing out of it all, and come away scot free. I thought it’d help me move on from him.”

He nods, refusing to look at her. There’s a little carving in the table, initials that have no meaning to him. Old coffee stains, faint scars on his hands.

“And it just… We were clear. I had no expectations, no thoughts. And, _damn_ , does it feel good. But it wears at you. A little hole in your chest, and as it gets bigger, I just get scared because _what if it consumes me_?”

His head shoots up and he sees the tears in her eyes. She swipes at the angrily, gritting her teeth until her jaw ached. He started to reach over, but she pushed his hand away.

“I just… I see him everywhere. And I think about how I could have done something different, or how I could have said this instead of that. And I just _miss_ him. I can’t handle thinking of him, with someone else, with anyone else. With me just… Left here in the dust. And it fills my head…”

She takes a breath, deep and frantic, and he matches her. Tries to breathe through what he knows is coming. What was always inevitable, but he though just maybe… Just maybe…

“I’m sorry Toto. I’m in love with him, and I know I can’t give you everything you want, but I gave you what I could. I gave everything I could.”

It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, but he’d make due. He’d hold it all tight to his chest and gloat to himself. Knowing that _that bastard_ , that his best friend missed out. That this beautiful woman…

Would always chase after him, and not Toto.

She gives him a parting kiss, one he didn’t even notice, but cherished all the same. She’s gone as quick as she came. Slipping out the door instead of in, leaving his sheets instead of entering. He pays the tab, leaves a tip, and ignores the pitiful looks from those who surely heard everything.

He doesn’t start crying until he’s safe in his car.


	14. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Close your eyes and hold out your hands"  
> Word Count: 639  
> AU: Undertale/Flowerfell AU*  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: This is an Undertale AU, and it is based on Flowerfell  
> HOWEVER, due to the toxicity of Undertale, and what happened to Flowerfell, this AU is going to be called *Little Buttercups. As such, it will not be tagged as Flowerfell.  
> PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT FLOWERFELL, NOR TELL THE ORIGINAL CREATOR ABOUT THIS.  
> I leave this note in hoping they won't get harassed any more than they were.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

She began to quiver, frozen in place as snow began to build around her. The flower in her arms pressed against her chest, against the center of her sternum where her heart pounded away. They both were terrified, staring down this monstrosity. He gave a grin, cold, sly, but one she saw hints of care, tender and warm. An emotion she wasn’t familiar with, that sent sparks alight in her chest.

“What, you don’t trust me, darling?”

She quivered a little more, but the look in red-yellow eyes slowly turning spring green, ones that reminded her of the surface, of blue skies and rolling hills, they made her follow instructions.

She lifted her hands away from her body, held up and out. Her eyes closed tight, despite protests from the flower, despite the fear clogging her throat. Hands wrapped around her wrists, claws snagging against her sweater and the flesh of her skin, but she didn’t bleed or bruise.

He was warm.

He was a summer sun, golden wheat, cloudless nights as the stars shined above. Her lip snagged between her teeth, to keep the tears from coming to her eyes as she thought of the surface. Of her home. Of what waited beyond those thoughts, though she stomached that fear and refused to let it show.

He tugged her forward harshly, and for moments she was ungrounded. There was a sensation of spiraling down a drain, bit by bit until she was empty inside. Her stomach lurched at the end of the drop, when she landed solidly against his chest and into his arms.

She retched, a clawed hand holding her hair back as leaves and vines brushed tears from her eyes. There were murmurs of apologies, an explanation laced between the sounds of what little food she ate ending up on the slate ground. Her world felt like it was being built, piece of piece. Taste and smell came back first, bile in her mouth, but the scent of spring creeks filled her lungs.

Soon, when everything felt slightly back into focus, her stomach stopped roiling, he told her to open her eyes. A world of blues came into view, tall stems with iridescent blooms. Her yellow buttercups felt stark against this world.

“I thought you’d like this place, darling,” he said, brushing the leaves and petals from her left eye. She pretended not to see him flinch at how close the flowers were from taking her sight.

“Darlings” floated through the air, echoing down the trail until they were a song in her ears. She felt herself bloom, the chill in her bones but a fire in her SOUL. She pulled away and twirled, tracing the edges of petals and filling the cave with laughter and song.

She tripped and fell back into his arms, smiles on both their mouths, sharp fangs peaking past his lips. They swayed together, red-yellow-green eyes glowing blue and happy. Alive and hopeful. She hummed songs, melodies underneath her breath that neither knew how to truly sing.

“Thank you.”

His fur ruffled, but looked pleased. His gaze shifted, behind her, eyes wide and dead, dead-red, sick yellow.

Scarlet bloomed from her back, a spear for a stem.

She couldn’t tell if she woke up, eyes sightless and dead.

She could hear his voice, angry with her, the world, himself, and all that he could blame to burn the feelings through. Her flower brushed her face, the sound of tears warbling the edges. She didn’t blame either of them. But still she laughed, bubbling up like fresh water in a spring. She didn’t know if either were looking at her, but still she laughed and talked like nothing was wrong.

Because at last the last thing she saw was everything beautiful in this world.


	15. "It's two sugars, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's two sugars, right?"  
> Word Count: 354  
> AU: Wheelchair AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: Still some slight pining, but more just Baron realizing friendship doesn't quite describe what he feels

“It’s two sugars, right?”

He was in the process of removing his coat when she asked, leaning heavily on the crutch she was using. He paused to think for a moment, before nodding to himself.

“Yes, of course. I’m surprised you remember,” he said, hanging his coat neatly before walking to the kitchen. He intended to help her, but wasn’t sure if how she’d react. He had little to no experience with… These kinds of things. She smiled when he came close, reaching for the sugar.

“Well, yeah, you stop by for tea so much. Can you get the boxes for me? I’m not sure why Natalia has to put them so high up.”

He gathers the tea and sugar cubes easy enough, wondering how she manages to survive when her caretaker isn’t around. It was strange for him to think of living without something so vital. Yet he looks at her, rearranging herself comfortably in her wheelchair and setting aside her canes, and he wonders more. She looks up at him, seeing him as no different than her, and grins.

“I’m glad you came back to visit. You…” she hesitates for a moment, “… You seem to be the only one that treats me normally.”

His chest bursts with a warm feeling. He could absolutely say the same thing to her, biting his lip to keep from making that remark. His nickname wasn’t just entirely that, after all. He returns her waiting smile, reaching out to brush the bangs from her eyes. An action that both blush at.

“Well, of course. Why would I ever treat you different?”

He finishes the tea, and seeing that the weather has held onto the moment of sunshine, they elect to have tea in the garden. As they sip and laugh away, he wonders different things.

Wonders if her hair turns gold in the sunlight. What her favorite flower would be, color and shape. Would she like to it if he were to hold her hand, if just for a moment.

Most of all, he just wonders how such a beautiful woman was hidden away from him.


	16. "I hope you like it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I hope you like it"  
> Word Count: 566  
> AU: Mage AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: This... Is an interesting AU.  
> A future prompt will give more explanation on Baron's abilities and such, and how he gained them, but for now, enjoy this.

“I hope you like it.”

He watches with baited breath as she opens her eyes. It had taken him all day to set this up, and her reaction was supposed to be the cherry on top. Her mind didn’t quite register what was happening, but as the little specs of light floated through the air, he got exactly what he wanted.

Her voice was low, just barely a whisper of awe and joy, the words “Is this…?” tumbling out. He gripped her shoulder a bit more tightly, swooping his arm out in a gesture she couldn’t see. A planet passed before her eyes, twinkling like fairy lights and roiling with storms and winds.

Every little bit lived and breathed, floated through the air as calmly as if they were taking an unfiltered look at their heavens and stars.

“Practice makes perfect, and this took much of it. But I do believe I have a knack for recreating our galaxy.”

She gasped, stepping away from him to reach out. A finger brushed against a star, a wave of light brushed over her face and past her, a supernova left in the wake of the once tiny spot. He stepped aside, concentrating on keeping the magic alive and going. Nebula’s floated around her, plants formed from her laughter, and the sky seemed to fly and buzz like fireflies.

She simply stood transfixed, turning slowly so she wouldn’t miss and single sight, a single sound. Her eyes traced out the thousands of constellations she say, murmuring their name under her breath. Lines zig zagged through her sky, filling her word with patterns of stars.

“Gemini. Taurus. Ursa Major and Minor. Phoenix.”

“All 88 that we know of. Of course, there are a few that I know of through my studies that you humans don’t know,” he remarked casually, though a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. He wiped it away before she could see, though she turned towards him wide eyed and excited.

“Tell me all of them.”

He smiles, steps forward to answer, but hesitates. Remembers an important detail he had been ignoring since the beginning of all of this.

“I… I can’t,” he says, wiping more sweat away. The stars fade out, and they’re back in the attic of the dormitory, dust clogging their lungs. She looks disappointed, wanting to ask what she did or said wrong, but he holds up a hand to stop her. He smiles, sadly this time.

“Revealing my capabilities to humans is strictly forbidden. It’s one of the few rules I’ve never dared to question,” he swallows to avoid how bitter the lie taste, “or break. Except, in the curious case of you.”

She smiles shyly, walking over to take his hand.

“Then don’t tell me anything, then. Let’s get out of here before we break more rules. Alright?”

He’s disappointed them both, especially after the little show he gave her. But any knowledge she has that mages know over humans puts her in danger. He allows her to tug him towards the stairs though, listening to her talk about her classes, the food she was hungry for, and the friends she wanted to meet up with later. With him.

He ignores the bitter and, dare he say, fearful feeling that runs through him. His “magic practice” sessions have gotten out of hand.

He’d be best to get back in line.


	17. "Stay over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stay over"  
> Word Count: 528  
> AU: Wheelchair AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: This almost became an explicit prompt, buuuuttt.... I am but a shy lamb

“Stay over.”

A flash of heat ran through him, a sensation of steam coming through his ears. His heart fluttered in his chest, leaping to his throat and making it hard to breathe. He opened his mouth to make excuses, to say he really couldn’t, when a crack of lightning crossed the sky. Thunder rumbled deeply in their bones, even through the stone and woodwork of her home.

She smiled a little knowingly, laughing into her hand as he stepped towards the window, listening the rain rattle against the roof and drains. The garden already looked a little flooded, though the first frost has already killed off what was left after the harvest.

“Well,” he started, shuffling towards her, “I suppose I have no other choice. I’ll take to the couch, then.”

Haru gave him a pointed look, arms moving from the armrests to cross across her chest.

“Baron, we’re both adults here. We can share a bed.”

He opened his mouth, yet again, to protest against her, but she hardly waited, turning her chair around and heading to her room. He followed out of habit, pausing at her door frame as she dug through the oak chest. Out came extra blankets and pillows, but a little more digging, and soon came men’s clothing.

“Here we go. There were my father’s. They should fit you.”

He hesitated for a moment, noticing the way she was refusing to look at him. His hands wrapped around hers, and the clothes, pushing them back towards her. He smiled once she looked him in the eye, thumb brushing over her knuckles.

“I’ll be fine without, Miss Haru.”

Her smile was full of relief, hugging the clothes tight to her chest. She whispered a soft, “thank you”, to which he squeezed her hand in response. They were silent for a moment, though Haru’s cheeks became noticeably redder.

“We… Should probably get some rest.”

He released her hand quick, stepping back to adjust his clothes. His ears felt warmer, but Haru’s gaze was focused on her own wardrobe. He realized, in that moment, he had two options, both gentlemanly in nature, but one detrimental to his mental stability.

“Miss… Do you want me to…?”

There was another silence, one he desperately wished to fill with either babbling or attempts at recovering his pride, but Haru spared him the humiliation, facing him with a sly smile.

“You can wait outside Baron, I shan’t be but a minute.”

He had already turned tail by the time she answered, spewing out something along the lines of, “Do call if you need help”, before collapsing on the chair he usually preoccupied during visits. Another rumble of thunder, a brief flash of lightning, and the ever present patter of rain filled his head. He allowed the noise to wash over and through him, clearing any thoughts he had.

Though, the smile Haru gave him earlier, his hands held over hers, and the way she glowed just… So softly against the candlelight… He stifled a groan, covering his face with his hands as his cheeks glowed red. She was so… Fetching.

‘ _How am I even going to survive this night?’_


	18. "And... I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "And... I love you"  
> Word Count: 380  
> AU: Heartless AU*  
> Ships: One-Sided Haru/Baron  
> Notes: *This isn't actually my AU!  
> Created by Catsafari on Tumblr, she has this wonderful Beauty and the Beast-esque AU. This was something I wrote to play with the concept. Basically, Baron has a curse that makes him almost "heartless"  
> It's hard to explain anymore than that. Look up Catsafari, look up Heartless, and get hit with amazing writing!!!

“And…I love you.”

She hadn’t been sure what reaction she’d get. Mute silence, a nod, an obvious turn of conversation as he avoided what she was saying. All of those she had prepared for, rehearsing what she’d say over and over in her head. She knew him inside and out, after all. He followed logic, reasoning, for it was infallible and true.

What she hadn’t expected was… Laughter. Nothing like she had heard in her tiny home town, the full belly laughs of her best friend, or the shrieks of laughter of children in the streets. His laugh was slow, rumbling. It sucked all life from the air, all warmth and potential tenderness. Left her mouth dry.

“That’s unfortunate, Miss Haru,” he managed, returning his gaze back to the book within his hands. The room filled with a stony silence, a pebble of something sitting in her stomach, growing uncomfortably fast. She stared at her feet, gathering her breath, her shattered heart, and everything else that fell to the floor.

“Is… Is that all you can say?” she asked, something bubbling beneath the surface of her skin. White hot iron, ripping her innards to shreds. He looked at her, in a “confused” manner (if she truly had to name the emotion that wasn’t there). When she doesn’t get the immediate answer, she feels like a fire had been set beneath her feet.

“Right, I forgot. Excuse me.”

“Miss Haru-.”

She’s gone before he can get any other words out, hand having moved of its own accord. Reaching for her, the door, or the bell on the table to ring for Toto and Muta. For the ones who knew how to handle her emotions. He felt something in his chest, a foreign sensation he had never experienced before.

Though, it was shoved aside by a twisted version of concern. With her emotional state, her direction, and her pace, she’d be outside. In the dark. His hand, which had fallen limply at his side, rises again for the bell. A clear cut sound reaches his ears, a shrill scream he knows isn’t from her frequent bouts of frustration, or her rare cases of absolute sorrow.

That was a pained scream.

He’s out the door before he realizes he’d never rung the bell.


	19. "I believe in you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I believe in you"  
> Word Count: 607  
> AU: Mage AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: This is where all the Mage abilities get explained.  
> I'm not quite happy with this, buuuut... It was still something I was proud of and wanted to explain in more detail. Enjoy this, please.

“I believe in you.”

“A redundant statement, but thank you anyways.”

“Oh, well fine, guess I’ll just take my moral support and go.”

“No, please, I need a witness.”

“Ha, for this grand feat of magic, or in case it goes horribly wrong?”

“A definitive yes.”

“To which one?”

“Leeeeeet’s not get into that.”

“Right, right. What are you even doing, Baron?”

“It’s… Difficult to explain. And I’d hate to ruin the surprise if it works.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll surely tell you, through the agonizing pain, of course.”

“…”

“I’m kidding, Haru. I’m sure this will work, and if it doesn’t, I won’t actually be in pain.”

“You’ll just be dead.”

“Haru…”

“Listen, I’m just worried, okay?”

“And I understand. But there’s really nothing to be worried about.”

“If you told me what you were doing, maybe I’d be a little _less_ worried.”

“Well… You can’t repeat this to anyone, alright? Or write it down. The information I’m about to share is dangerous in the hands of mortals.”

“This… This is really serious, isn’t it Baron?”

“… Do you know how mages come to be, Haru?”

“You’re… You’re born, right?”

“Yes. To a human mother… And a Fae parent.”

“W… What?”

“I… In this world, there’s a rather strange form of black and white. There’s the Old Ones, beings of pure arcane magic. They’re technically in a different world, but the Mortal world is full of… Weak spots. Places where the beings can push through and affect the human world. Universities are mostly the weak ones, which is how I… Can jump between the worlds. It’s how I’m able to sustain myself, and attend school as a normal...”

“The Old Ones are restrained by Old World beliefs and traditions. Salt, iron, lemon, all these things affect them in negative ways. To gain favors and boons, something must be given, or years of offerings.  They can never lie, though that doesn’t stop them from giving half-truths, or incomplete pictures of the stories. Somewhere in all this mess though, they are very… Fluid. Being made of a substance with no exact form, they can be anything. This substance, what we recognize and understand as magic, is tied very deeply with fate.”

“Humans, however, differ from the Old Ones. Because they are not made of magic, they are utterly incapable of using it. They have a set appearance tied to biology, rather than whim, but despite all this, they are independent creatures. Not tied to the world or the effects it has on others, they can go against, perhaps even rewrite, the course of nature and life itself.”

“I’m… I can do that…?”

“But of course, Miss Haru.”

“Okay, mister, don’t give me that sly grin. What about… You? What does all of this have to do with what you’re doing?”

“Well, I’m a combination of two worlds, Miss Haru. Fae and Human, black and white. Magic and matter.”

“Okay…”

“And, well, I can… How do I put this…”

“Baron, you can just tell me.”

“Well, Miss Haru. The Old Ones, the Fae, are capable of changing their appearance. As half-human, the process is more difficult. But, if I have a memory of someone, and with enough practice, and enough magic, I can do…”

“Oh my god.”

“ _This_.”

“You… Is this… Was this why we made a deal?”

“ _Yes, Chicky_. _I only borrowed it, you’ll get it back._ ”

“… You’re even wearing that… That stupid sweater he loved. God, you _sound_ just like him.”

“ _Are you okay Chicky? Is this… Is this okay?_ ”

“Baron, you… My father, he’s… He’s been dead for years. _Thank you_.”

“ _Of course._ ”


	20. "You can do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can do this"  
> Word Count: 340  
> AU: Human AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes:  
> Please skip this chapter  
> This was written after an intense mental breakdown, but because of... A twisted sense of pride, I can't bring myself to rewrite it. This is a manifestation of my insecurities, my anger, my sadness.  
> TW: Mental Breakdown

“You can do it.”

He whispered this against her hair, her forehead pressed against his collarbone so hard he was sure one of them would crack. Each ragged sob she took splintered his heart into shards. Her nails sank through his shirt and vest, scratching against his skin hard enough it bled.  He wasn’t sure who felt worse, her, who’d feel guilty over the blood, or him, who welcomed the distraction from his heart.

“I _can’t_ ,” she heaved. Lungs bruised and ached from holding back shrieks, anger, and absolute howls of despair. She waited, in the silence and dark of her room, for him to come and help. Tears gushing down, silent. Agonized. He hated this, hearing her say these things.

“Yes, you can. You always could, remember?”

He tried, he desperately wanted her to know that he was there, that he was holding her through the waves of anger, of fear, of absolute desperation. That he was holding her steady and together as she fractured and splintered. He hadn’t seen her like this in so long, in such a long, long time. They all thought she was getting better. That home wasn’t that bad anymore.

“I’m stupid, I’m so stupid. I can’t do this, I’m a _failure_. I can’t do anything right, it’s not enough, it’s never enough.”

He held her face in his hands, kissed every inch of skin he could find. Nails sunk further into his chest, desperate, pleading. She was unintelligible, a whirlwind he was fighting through. He was so scared he wouldn’t make it through this time, that she could never hear him. Her head was so loud, she always told him, so full to the brim that she could never pick out any one voice.

All she could do was repeat the truths they believed, the lies they fed into her head and heart. Her hands moved from him to her own body, nails wracking up and down the exposed flesh of her arms, her throat, along the edges of her own collarbones.

[Discontinued]


	21. "I want you to have this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want you to have this"  
> Word Count: 615  
> AU: Grim Reaper AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: By far one of my favorite AU's I've written.  
> Haru's dead. Baron's Death who's fallen in love. Toto is a Grim Reaper, fighting to reclaim Haru's soul.  
> Haru still lives. Baron still loves. Toto still seethes.  
> But right now, Haru's in limbo, Baron can't touch her.  
> Let's see what happens

“I want you to have this.”

Ice traced the edges of her collarbone, streaking up her neck and behind her head. A weight rested comfortably on her chest, nestled next to her heart. He stepped away from her, gone just as quickly as he came. The ache in her bones, the exhaustion plaguing the edge of her mind disappeared as he clasped the amulet around her neck. The chill of his hands warmed, slightly. Enough.

The gem slipped readily into her hand, warmth flooding from the center of her palm, up her arm, and to the center of her chest. She flushed, shifting her seat a bit uncomfortably. Her energy felt tripled, though by a quick calculation, that’d only really bring her back to her old level.

She squeezed the gem, her gaze turning to the man sat upon her bed. He looked pleased, a smile stretched across his lips.

“What is this?” she asked, rising from her chair and kneeling in front of him.

“A gift, Miss Haru.”

“No, what _is_ it?”

He shifted, fingers carding through her hair, his other hand just barely touching her cheek. The longer he touched her, the more energy she lost, but the sensation was dulled. She felt revitalized, instead, a feeling that made her equal parts relieved and worried. He wasn’t looking her in the eye.

“Something to help, Miss Haru. Something that…”

He chewed on his lip, finally meeting her eyes. Bright, bright green. The color of candy grass, saturated and sweet. He pulled her close, gave a quick press of the lips against hers. It left her breathless, but not for the usual reasons. Not for the drain he left on her life force every time he touched her.

“… Let’s me do that.” He finished, shy, hesitant. She tried to catch her breath, her hands moving from her sides to his own hair. He was a bit more surprised by her kiss, crashing against him like a storm. It left him feverish, drowning, all these strange sensations roaring through him. He… Could definitely get used to that. He also did not pout when she pulled away.

“Oooohkay, okay, yeah, um… I could do that again. But… Baron, what is this?”

Right.

A bitter feeling set in his stomach.

“Promise you’ll keep wearing this.”

“Baron, you’re scaring me. What did you _do_?”

“It… It was the only thing I could find. The only way we could… The only way you could live.”

“Baron…”

“It’s _souls_.”

She pushed him away.

“Not _human_ ones! No, I… I couldn’t do it. Please, Haru…”

“They’re _souls_ , Baron! You can’t just trade lives for mine!”

“They had already passed, Haru. They’re just deer, some mice. Things too small, that filter too quick.”

“Baron, you just… What happens when it runs out?”

“Well refill it. The… Souls get destroyed every time we touch. It should last for a few weeks, if the touch is minimum.”

“What…” she stops, her hand holding the gem tight. Her teeth tear into her lip, blood coating her mouth. Her heart hammers in her chest. Souls. Living creatures. “What about just now? How much was that worth?”

“… One doe.”

“One soul?! Baron, that cost is too steep!”

He stands, towers over her, but she’s not afraid. She’s hurt, sad. Scared _for_ the souls locked in some gem, refused to move on and live again. He holds her chin, looks her straight on. Straight to her core, her own soul, where it quaked and quivered. Weak, sick, tired. Dying.

“I’m willing to pay _anything_ to be with you, Haru.”

She jerks her head away, holding the gem tighter.

“But they aren’t.”

“They… Don’t have a choice.”


	22. "You're warm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're warm"  
> Word Count: 418  
> AU: Youtuber AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: Wrote this to welcome the New Year's, have some Youtubers Haru and Baron.  
> This is just a silly AU, inspired by a RWBY Youtuber AU  
> Haru and Baron are actually in a relationship, who'da thunk it

“You’re warm.”

“I should certainly hope so,” Baron chuckled, adjusting his position in front of the camera. Haru slid a bit more into view, her head resting on Baron’s shoulder. The chat in the corner of the screen whizzed by at incredible speeds, Louise and Muta working quickly to moderate.

“I meant, like, in the slightly warmer than usual way, not the casual way,” she laughed out, taking control of the mouse for a moment to type quickly in the chat.

“Ship… Is… Confirmed… Hashtag… SpringTimeRomance… Really, Haru?” Baron laughed, his head falling back as Haru giggled against his chest. She hit enter, readjusted all of Baron’s settings, and waved to the camera.

“Just giving the world what it wants. Hey y’all! I’m here for the remainder of the stream.”

“I’m sure they’re aware of that Haru.”

“You don’t know that. It’s polite to say hello.”

“It’s also polite to introduce yourself, Miss Haru.”

“Oh god, can we please not go back to that? We were just _getting out of_ being in that weird formal phase.”

“Which brings us to what we are now. Everyone, especially those who are behind on the news, this is my girlfriend, Haru.”

“Also known as SpringTimeGal on Youtube, like, follow, subscribe, please, I am desperate for those views,” she jokingly pleaded, clasping her hands and shaking them despairingly at the computer. Baron laughed again, placing his hand over hers and lowering them out of view.

“Haru, didn’t you just hit half a million?”

“Well, yeah, but I want to reach a full million before the year is up!”

“Haru, this is my New Year’s Eve stream!”

“Exactly,” she laughed out, “so make it snappy, everyone!”

Baron buried his face in his hands, muttering something under his breath. His shoulders were shaking lightly, little snorts occasionally sneaking out. Haru simply grinned, taking control of the chat, reading out the occasional funny comment she managed to see.

When Baron eventually managed to gather himself, he carried on with his stream. With the addition of Haru, the questions took a more personal nature, to which Baron found himself getting flustered by. Still, he enjoyed the time he spent with Haru, talking through the decisions they, as a couple, had made together, along with future plans for the many channels.

As the night wound down, and the New Year struck true, all he could feel was bliss. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to spend a stream talking with (and bragging about) your girlfriend.


	23. "No reason"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No reason"  
> Word Count: 360  
> AU: Wheelchair AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: In which Baron gets simultaneously shyer and bolder in his flirting  
> In which Haru is having all of it  
> (Bonus points if you said, "I ain't calling you a truther" before the actual line)

“No reason.”

“Why do I not believe you?” came the subsequent reply, Haru poking her head out from the kitchen. Baron paused in putting up his coat, taking the moment to smile at her.

“Are you calling me a liar, Miss Haru?”

“I’m calling you something, that’s for sure.”

Laughter rang out, echoing through the cozy living room and into the kitchen where Haru fiddled. She cut out a larger piece of cake and reached for the cups hanging above. Baron came in, resting a hand on her shoulder as he passed her the cups. Haru pouted for a moment, reaching for the tea kettle instead.

“I could have gotten those. And you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“I’m happy to get these for you, Haru. I know it’s a strain for you.” He fiddled with the upper cupboards, pulling down biscuit tins and herbs. “Also, I told you exactly why I’m here. No. Reason.”

“There’s always a reason, Baron,” Haru replied, “and I just don’t like yours.”

“You don’t like the fact that I came here for no reason?”

“I don’t like the fact that you won’t tell me  _why_.”

Silence falls between them, Haru continuing with her task. Tea, biscuits, cups, plates. She refused to look at Baron, tracing a finger around the rim of a tea cup. She couldn’t the seconds it took for Baron to come up with an answer, ready to turn and call his… Balderdash out.

His hands touched her shoulders, leaning down by her ear, voice warm as he quietly asked, “Do you  _really_  want to know why I came to visit, Haru?”

She… Froze, for lack of a better word, heat flushing through her cheeks. She turned to face him, but he was already pulling away. His cheeks were the same shade as hers, though he tried to cover it with a fake cough into his hand. She stared at him for moments, waiting near expectantly.

“I… I came to visit because I wanted to see you.”

“That’s the truth?”

“God honest.”

Haru was quiet for another moment, a grin creeping across her face.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”


	24. "It brings out your eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It brings out your eyes"  
> Word Count: 835  
> Ships: N/A  
> Notes: In which I gleefully play with body language  
> Also known as "In which Haru has horrible luck with marriages and here's hoping this doesn't relate to real life"

“It brings out your eyes.”

A hand runs down the side of her cheek, the feel of silk and filth seared into her flesh. She clenches her teeth, hoping it’ll keep the tremor from taking over her body. He smiles, stretching taunt over thin lips, and she can almost say it’s… Kind. Loving.

She sinks her teeth into her tongue, letting blood fill her mouth. The taste masks the bile trying to swim up her throat.

“Truly, it does. Green really is your color. A meadow springs forth from your eyes,” he remarks wistfully. He touches her cheek again, then lets it trail down the side of her neck, along her collarbone. Before it sinks lower, she jerks, the same time Muta roars against the ribbons tying him still. Words were lost beneath the gag he was forced to wear, but the intentions were there.

He laughs, brushing her hair behind her ear as he looks at Muta. Laughs, laughs, laughs at the way all three struggle in their own ways. Muta physically, straining against the mishmash of fabric and chains, dressed in too bright clothes that looked silly on the cat. Toto mentally, eyes twirling about the room, an elegant dance as he searched every nook, cranny, and shadow.

Haru stayed very, very still.

She hadn’t spoken a word since their capture, coming cleanly with the main who proclaimed empty adoration. And while the others knew she’d never fall for the fake advances of the enemy, they worried the disappearance of a certain Bureau member was leaving her desolate.

“Ah, my dear Haru, your friends truly do not support our union. It is a shame, as I had hoped they would. No matter, we’ll dispose of them and replace them with new friends for you!”

His giddy laughter haunted her thoughts, even as she tried to keep them close to her chest. Another tremor ran through her body, a quivering taking over her body. Hands run up and down her arms, sparks of warmth.

“Ah, poor Haru, got the chills just before her wedding. You’ll be warm soon, my dear. My wintery castle will finally see Spring! I shan’t wait a moment longer.” A brush of lips, her vision incased in the black as he enveloped her in arms too cold to be alive. He took a breath too deep and too long to be anything other than creepy.

“See you at the altar, _Miss Haru_.”

***

The world blurred past. Corny music filled her ears, saccharine scents filling her head. The world washed to a single shade of color, burning her eyes as she stared down at her hands. Echos of people filled the seats for her forced wedding. Grounded into place behind the groom stood Muta and Toto. The only living things in the entire cathedral, she was sure.

Her hands were wound in chains mimicking ribbons. Silk against her skin and tied with a delicate bow, securing her hands against any chance of struggling. She clenched and unclenched her hands, experimenting briefly with the taunt fabric.

At one point, the “groom’s” hands held hers, raising them high to the dignitary binding them together. The ribbon was tugged from her wrists, her left one free, while her right one unbound. It hung at her side as a loose fist.

“… And if anyone objects to the union, speak now… Or forever hold your peace.”

The room was silent as the dead it housed, Muta and Toto frantically hoping to speak every reason they had against this sick marriage. The groom simply basked in the silence, raising the bound hand to his lips. Her eyes raised, slowly, up the lengthy chest, up the dagger sharp shoulders, up veiny neck. Looked into the eyes of the “man” trying to force her to marry him.

Pus green eyes, desperately attempting to replicate the spring green she loved.

Her trembling continued, wracking her entire body. The groom looked amused, his own free hand tracing a finger down her cheek. Silk and filth etched into her skin.

“No need to be scared anymore, darling,” he cooed. “We are bound together now. No one can object.”

“… You mistake it, _darling_. I’m not scared.”

He cocked his head, eyes narrowing, narrowing, narrowing. Catty slits, though they were uneven and enlarged. Her teeth grit again, her hand clenching tight enough to draw blood. Stark against the hideous green dress she was forced to wear.

“I’m _furious_. Because, y’know what? _I object_!”

Later she’d be told, the crack she heard hasn’t been from breaking the groom’s nose, but instead Baron smashing through the windows of the cathedral. Though she had managed to strike a few blows into the creature, she was knocked aside as Baron freed Toto and Muta.

Baron had been disappointed his dramatic rescue had been foiled, but seeing Haru rescue herself from a god awful marriage put a rather smug smile on his face.

Haru simply wondered when she’d get to stop punching things in the face.


	25. "I like your laugh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I like your laugh"  
> Word Count: 517  
> AU: Mob AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: Mob AU a.k.a Morally Questionable Baron AU  
> Maybe one day I'll have a cohesive plot for this AU

“I like your laugh.”

He perks up when she says this, something warm blooming in the center of his chest, just below his sternum. He gives her a questioning look, waiting with baited breath for anything else she could possibly say. Her eyes follow the flight patterns of the birds just outside the window, sunlight dancing across the sill and spilling onto the floor.

“Not the… Not the one you give your clients or business partners. Those ones are just… Cold,” she says shrugging. He struggles to find words, eyes trained so closely on her. It used to be so easy to read people, to know what they were thinking or how they would react. But he knew the same people for so long, the same kinds that ran in the same circles. He knew each sign because he’d seen it a dozen times before.

He’d always forget just how worn into this life he was. Here she was, a bright spark of something new. And he didn’t know how to act or what to say to her.

“But when it’s just you and me… Your laugh makes the whole room lighter.”

He clears his throat, slowly standing and walking around the desk until he stood right in front of her. Close enough to see the way she glowed, the way her neck sloped, the way her hair curled around her ear. She’d come in so suddenly, fuming about this or that. But she’d kept quiet, and he dealt with the client quick enough. It was… Rare for her to want to see him. He’d take whatever he could get, fuming woman or not.

But as he talked and charmed the client into leaving, she calmed. When he offered her the previously vacated seat, he tried to make small talk. Joked about the client and the things they said. She made a comment, so quiet, so sly, and with the beginnings of a smirk on her lips. He couldn’t help it.

“Why… why’d you need to speak with me again, Miss Haru?” he asked quietly. Haru hesitantly met his gaze, searching his face for… Something. He stood downwards a bit, hunching his shoulders to make himself smaller. His expression was soft, gentle.

He tried so hard not to scare her. To show he wasn’t the life carved into his skin, the cold laughs, the calculating looks. He was simply a man, one in a high position in a bad place. One he’d be forced into. She looked him over and over again. And slowly, finally, nodded to herself.

“Have… Have you come to a decision, Miss Haru? About…?”

“Yes, yes I have Baron.”

“And?” he asked, almost impatiently.

“I’ve decided…” she started, a smile slowly coming over her face. Warm, sure of herself. “I’ve decided to stay.”

“Stay here?

She nods, and relief pools in his belly. He tries not to show it, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his tie. She snickers at his manners.

“That’s… That’s brilliant.”

“Yeah, now you can stop sending Muta over in the middle of the night.”

Baron choked.


	26. "I picked these for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I picked these for you"  
> Word Count: 1381  
> AU: Fallout 4 AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: My best friend Catsafari wrote a competitive version of this prompt after I claimed her idea could be angsty. Check it out! It's amazing and I love it.  
> This is a relatively new AU, not yet developed, but hell, this idea came and wouldn't leave. Enjoy!

“I picked these for you.”

“Hardly romantic, since I asked for these bullets an hour ago,” she remarked, eyes trained down the barrel of her modded hunting rifle. He snorted, setting the bullets into her outstretch palm. The tips of his gloveless fingers brushed against her palm, but her eyes stayed trained down into the dark, and he pretended like there weren’t chills down his spine.

He made to sit down beside her, found himself too restless, and stood again. Pacing the length of the balcony they were staked-out on. Her eyes narrowed as he moved, her shoulders tensing.

“You’ll give away our position,” she hissed, never taking her eyes off the end of her gun. She shrugged, adjusting her grip the barest amount, and stayed focused down the end. When her eyes narrowed again, he froze, following the direction of her gaze. Squinting, he tried to see through the inky black night. He caught the barest hints of a shadow, roughly the size of a dog. He scoffed even as the barrel of her gun followed it.

“It’s a _dog_ , Haru,” he said tersely. Her frown deepened. “Shooting it will _really_ reveal our position.”

“It could be a Super Mutant mutt, we can’t tell from here,” she replied, clipped and cold. He scoffed again, shaking his head despite the fact that she couldn’t see. He sat down next to her, his back against the concrete railing. His leg bounced, though soon he gave that up for fiddling with his coat.

“Can we… Can we at least turn on the radio?” he asked almost desperately. Haru shrugged, finally taking her eyes off the street below to… Look at him. A bit annoyed, he could tell, but looking at him nonetheless.

“Why would we do that? Noise is a dead giveaway, Baron,” she eventually sighed, moving back to her position. He acted without thinking, reaching forward to gently grab her shoulder.

“Hey, hey, c’mon, I’m _dying_ , just waiting here. We’ll play it real low, I promise. I won’t even bless you with a serenade,” he joked, cracking a small grin. When she gave a small laugh, he counted it as a win. He hadn’t met someone like her before. To be fair, the Wasteland didn’t leave much in terms of friendship.

Or, anything else.

She rested her forehead against the wall, closing them as she thought. When she looked at him, he could tell some wild thought got into her head. That she was accusing him of some crime he hadn’t even committed… Yet.

“You’re not just gonna make off with my Pipboy, are you?” she asked, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He sputtered at the idea, though a voice at the back of his head reminded him that was the whole reason he was here. He shut it up quickly.

“Of course not, Haru. I promise to give it back,” he said, sliding forward as his voice got softer. As soft as he could make it after all these years. She rolled her eyes, unbuckling the wrist-computer from her arm and handing it to him. She settled back into position, gaze returning down the barrel, though the corners of her lips curled up wryly.

“Do you even know how to work that thing?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he snapped out.

“You need to turn the dials first, Baron.”

He coughed instead of remarking to her jab, though nearly jumped from his skin when turning the dial changed the screen. There may have been a lot of advanced tech hidden in the filth of the Commonwealth, but that didn’t mean he had any luck finding any, or experience when he did. Toto was better at that stuff.

Soon though, the radio was playing, and he turned it as quietly as he could stand. He buckled the device over his wrist and enjoyed the music. Sixty Minute Man came on, and well, he couldn’t stop the laughter.

“What are you giggling about?”

“Would you be impressed if I said I’m a Sixty Minute Man, Haru?”

“I’d think you’re closer to sixty _seconds_ , Baron dear.”

He feigned hurt for a minute, leaning back as a hand pressed against his chest, another draping over his forehead. Though, a wave of heat ran through him, grin turning a tab bit loopy. He sat up, trying to meet Haru’s eyes.

“Does that mean you’ve though about it?”

Her lips tightening was all the response he needed.

The night dragged on, radio steadily supplying the background noise Baron needed to keep his sanity. It felt as if hours had passed, with only him, his thoughts, the music, and the sound of Haru’s light breathing to keep him company. He felt the urge to just… Do something. Here she was, after all. Alone with him, with ambiance, and likely no need for their assistance. Muta, Toto, and Hiromi would be fine.

“Hey, uh-?”

“What, still restless? I don’t have any games on there, I hope you know.”

“No, I know, I just-.”

“C’mon Baron, we gotta be patient-.”

“Do you wanna dance?”

Both froze, the radio playing merrily away. He barely registered the song, the keys of a piano floating daintily through the air. He shifted in his seat, finally standing up and holding a hand down to Haru. She moved slowly, limbs and thoughts encased in molasses. She looked at her gun, his hand, the pipboy, and finally, _finally_ met his eyes.

“ _What_?” she nearly shouted.

“ _One dance_!” he corrected quickly. “One dance, and we can go back to lookout. The flare hasn’t gone up yet, and we got time… C’mon, Haru.”

She made the rounds again (gun, hand, eyes, street below, gun gun _gun okay he fucked up, she was going to shoot him_ ) when _finally_ …

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

She didn’t respond, setting aside the gun ( ** _thank god_** ) and taking his hand. She pulled him away from the railing- another good sign, she won’t push him over- and let him arrange his hands. Even as they swayed, to piano, trumpet, light drums, she never looked him in the eye.

“Baron…”

“Yeah?” he asked breathlessly. He really hadn’t thought this through, even as they moved. Clumsy, inexperienced, but oh so perfectly.

“I haven’t danced since…” her voice hitched, and he felt his stomach plummet. He tried to pull away. Right. He was a fool. But she tugged him back, close, pressing her forehead against his collarbone as she caught herself. Let herself steady against him.

“No, don’t go. Please. I just-.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” he whispered. Pressed his nose against her hair. Remnants of flowers and gentle sunshine still in her hair. Remains of a life 200 years gone. But the blink of an eye for her. God, such a fool. Such an absolute, complete, bloody fool.

“I know, I just… This is nice. This is _really_ nice,” she choked out, even as he laughed next to her ear. She laughed with him. What else can you do? So they laughed, even as the Pipboy sang to them. Words that tugged too true at his heart.

“Who’s…” she sniffled, “What’s this song?”

“Easy Living. Billie Holiday.”

“I like it.”

“I do too.”

“Baron…”

She pulled away. Looked up at him with brown eyes and such _tenderness_. Days, weeks of loss and radiation forgotten in the instant. Remnants of a time long since gone, not yet forged by nuclear fire and frozen sleep, still etched clearly into her. God, he was a fool. He was a long since fallen fool.

He leaned forward.

There was a comet’s streak of red, shooting past the buildings and illuminating the sky. Bursting into sparks that burned their eyes and set fire to the moment. The flare.

Muta.

Haru stepped away, as quick as she had softened, she hardened again. Forged by a new fire, a new circumstance. She tossed him the other sniper rifle, hidden in the overgrown foliage that he’d forgotten about. She took her place, eyes trained down to the street as Muta, Toto, and Hiromi bolted. He squinted into the darkness.

Super Mutants. Lots of red flashing lights. Suiciders.

“Get into position, Baron. We need to be quick.”

There was no more talk, even as the radio still played.

 

_‘It’s easy to live/ When you're in love_

_And I'm so in love/ There’s nothing in life but you’_


	27. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"  
> Word Count: 690  
> AU: Heartless AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes: In this, I go a bit more in depth about my version of the Heartless AU. Sort of  
> I'm writing more of the Heartless AU than Catsafari, but she's enjoying it, so guess I'll keep writing  
> I guess this is technically One-Sided Haru/Baron, but they both are heartbroken, so it might as well leave it be

“Would it be okay if I kiss you?”

She froze in her actions, the book tumbling from her hands. He caught it before it could fall to the floor, shelving it in its original home. She remained frozen in her spot, even as he maneuvered around her to shelve other books. She took in a sharp breath, turning to face him even as he avoided her gaze.

“Why?” she asked, her voice brittle and weak. She studied him, as he shelved books, fingers tracing over the wooden bookcases and leather binding.

“I am…” he began, testing the word, “Curious.”

“About?”

“I have my reasons, Miss Haru. May I kiss you?”

She didn’t respond, returning to their original task, and he figured that was response enough. The library was drenched in silence, the only sound being their steps against the aged wood. He felt something building in his stomach, something he couldn’t name, something twisting and knotting at the core of his being. He swallowed roughly, focusing intently on the novel in his hands.

He truly was curious, he’d allow himself to admit that much. She viciously fought her way into his life, with countermeasures of discipline and laughter. She was fury and patience, reteaching him everything he had forgotten. Everything he’d willingly sacrificed to be where he is now.

Curiosity was the one thing he’d left within himself. The one thing he hadn’t carved out. Love, and sadness, and anger were restraints. Curiosity was the only driving force behind him. Yet, she came into his home, his life, and buried herself in the hollow space where everything else should be. He couldn’t admit to himself how startlingly a defeat it felt like.

Was everything for nothing?

That’s why he asked her. Because he wanted to know if this was truly the end. He wouldn’t do it against her consent, some left over part of him that hadn’t be cut to pieces recoiled in disgust. So he left it be, an ache blooming beside the knotting stomach he housed. Even after they finished, each hovered around the other, waiting for the stained-glass tension to shatter.

“… You may.”

She stood in front of him, wringing her hands even as she stared him down. He could see her pulse racing, the way she flinched under his gaze. Did he make her that nervous? He smiled, patiently, mimicking the way she did when playing with the children of her tiny village. He hoped (wanted-wished-he could no longer hope) that it was reassuring to her.

“Alright, here I go…”

***

He bolted as fast as he could. Racing down corridors and passageways long forgotten. Coated in dust and decay, leftovers from a time long gone. He couldn’t go someplace where she could find him. Not his room, his laboratory, _definitely_ not back to the library.

He locked himself in a room too painful, too familiar, only collapsing once it slammed shut. Something was hammering in his chest, pounding against his head. Something welled up in his eyes, breath wouldn’t come easy to his lungs.

He had kissed her.

He had kissed her gentle, restrained. But suddenly, she was simple _there_. He kissed her as hard as he could, wishing to convey everything to her- every thought, every belief, every feeling he had towards her. She had pulled him closer until both were breathless. When they finally let go, he had stepped back. Shoved her violently from his hollowed center.

“Well, that proved my theory. It’s enjoyable… But unable to provoke any feeling from her.”

He had bolted then.

Locked himself in the room saturated with memories of failure and family. He lied through his teeth, even as the tears came. He didn’t care. He cared about nothing but power. About being the strongest, the best, the greatest. He didn’t care. He didn’t feel anything.

And he _prayed_ he didn’t lose anything from his weakness.

He didn’t know how Haru touched her lips long after he left. How she took his words straight to the deepest core of her being. How she believed his lies.

How she cried from how brutally he broke her heart.


	28. "Well, what do you want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, what do you want to do?"  
> Word Count: 378  
> AU: Fallout 4  
> Ships: Haru/Baron  
> Notes:  
> I changed the ending a bit, mostly because I had my own personal ideas of how the ending would go  
> In the end, Haru got what she wanted- she found her daughter.  
> And she made sure whoever took her away suffered for it  
> (Sorry for shortness)

“Well, what do you want to do?”

She watches the world burn before her eyes, holding her granddaughter in her arms. Her arms wrap tightly around her neck. Vertibirds swirl overhead, fanning the flames and whipping her hair about her face, about both their faces. She presses a hand to the back of Yuki’s head, pressing her against her shoulder so she wouldn’t see the world she’d set ablaze just for her.

He stands behind her, nonchalant, hands jammed into his pockets as he watches her. Watches the destruction and horror they built together come crashing to the ground. The world was roaring and screaming, fogged over and blind, but he sees her so clearly, hears her so perfectly. Watches her lips move, body half turned to look at him.

“I don’t know,” she answers, hesitantly, slowly, gently. Lets the words slip to his ears between the ash and smoke. He takes a shuddering breath, gathers the slips of thoughts floating through the space between them. She looks back at the destruction, at the fire she’d lit, at the people she’d slaughtered, at the price her and her family paid a dozen times over.

“Well,” he tries, ruffling his hair, taking a step forward, “you could always try again.”

She turns to look at him again. Looks at the expanse of sky and broken land behind him. At the frightening world she was thrust into months ago. The people, the sights, the smells, the new dangers she so easily adapted to. There was something so tempting about it all. Something she’d built to resemble a life she’d remembered. Stark was the difference between their worlds, but she saw the edges blurring. Bleeding together.

She reaches a hand out to him. Invites him to her world of rubble and ash, fire and debris. He takes it, kisses the tips of her fingers, and looks at her like she was the queen of the world. They stand together, and watch the Institute burn, watch the Brotherhood burn, watch the Railroad burn, watch everything they pretended to stand for burn, burn,  _burn._  There was no justice. There was no mercy. There was no forgiveness. Only fire.

“War,” she says, eyes trained intently on her justice, on her holy might.

“War never changes.”


	29. "I noticed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I noticed"  
> Word Count: 548  
> AU: Nine Lives AU  
> Ships: N/A  
> Notes:  
> AU in which cats have a sorta Regeneration thing going on, save a cat in 8 separate lives and it'll marry you in the next. Guess who saved a cat 8 tiiiiimes  
> Listened to Scarborough Fair by Nox Arcana as I wrote this. Maybe do the same? Enjoy  
> (also lol totally not dead, but work is getting me there)

“I noticed.”

“I don’t think you have, Miss Haru,” he hisses, clenching her arm tightly as she waves away the still-weeping woman, giving her a comforting smile which she speaks through clenched teeth.

“We _have_ to help her, Baron, we can’t just leave her,” she manages, turning to glare at him once the other woman is out of sight. He grips both her arms now, looking down at her with barely concealed annoyance, but she’s shocked to see the hint of worry in his eyes.

“Yes, _we can_ , Miss Haru.” His gaze flickers to the guards entering the tavern, tugging her behind a wall until he was sure they were out of sight. “We have to. Our main focus is getting you _home_.”

She scoffs, attempts to jerk away and move back to the bar, but he holds her tight. Grounds her down so she couldn’t stubbornly march off and get everyone killed.

“I thought you were _supposed_ to help people!” she eventually hisses at him, stepping forward and jutting her face closer to his. His eyes widened, but he didn’t step back, instead matching her stance, their foreheads almost brushing. “Baron, I can wait-.”

“No, no you cannot. Do you know _why_ , Miss Haru?”

She hesitates, but glares at him, giving a slow “no”.

“Because, you’re turning into a cat.”

Haru scowls, “Yes, _I noticed Baron_!”

“And it takes _five days_ to travel from here to the portal.”

She freezes, her scowl dropping as color leaches from her face.

“F… Five days?”

He nods, his expression grim as he loosens his grip.

“Without magic, that is. It’s how you got from your home to the palace in the span of hours. But we’ve already wasted a day, Miss Haru. And it takes _seven_ for the transformation to be complete.”

The room chills, her heart pounding at the back of her throat. She sinks her claws into his arms in her panic, but he gives her own arm a tug, causing her to jolt forward and look at him. His expression softens, still holding the worry.

“I want to help her too, but… Haru, but we can’t risk it. We need as much time as we can to get you home.” He says, trying to meet her eyes. She’s busy looking out at the door where the woman had gone through, heart filled with hope. She aches, for a moment, even as he rubs her arms comfortingly. “I promise I’ll return to help her. But priority is _you_.”

“Okay… Okay, I understand. Let’s just get going.”

He lets her go, lets her leave through the back door to the alleyway, thanking the heavens they weren’t spotted by the town guards. He spares a glance from the corner of his eye, watching them drink and make merry. He pulls the hood further over his head, heading out to follow Haru.

A hand grips his shoulder, whirling him around and yanking the hood down.

“Well, don’t chu look mighty familiar?” sneers the Palace Guard, the third he hadn’t seen slip away from the others to use the restroom. He groans internally, eyeing the guard as he calls for the others.

He had rather hope he wouldn’t need to fight his way out.

Ah well. He was always good at improvising.


	30. "You're important too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're important too"  
> Word Count: 384  
> AU: Seasons  
> Ships: Persephone/Louise  
> Notes:  
> Heyyyy let's have a look at Louise's self loathing~! Louise and Baron have the lowest amount of control over their powers, and it reflects. They have no control over body temp, Baron constantly burning up, and Louise often on the brink of freezing. You know how miserable you are when you're that cold, or that hot. How do you think that affects your mental state?

“You’re important too.”

She presses the butt of her palm into her eyes, turning her back to the woman lying beside her. She gives a gentle “hey”, tugging her shoulder until she lies on her back again, hands still pressed against her eyes.

“C’mon, don’t be like this, you’re absolutely important to us, too,” she whispers, running her hands over her sides, feeling the bite of her cold skin through the nightshirt she wore. She moved one hand from her sides, brushing away the sloppily cut bangs. There’s a hitch in her shoulders and she moves her hands, tears streaking down the sides of her face.

“Please… Please, don’t, spare me the lies. You’d be better without me,” she begs, sitting up to look down at the other. There’s the scent of flowers in the air, the crack of thunder, and it’s raining outside their window. She imagines her howling in the wind, her tears in the rain, her pain in the sharp cuts of lightning.

Her partner, she sits and wraps her arms around her, pressing her forehead against her shoulder. The scent of flowers grows stronger, jasmine and hyacinth mixed with blueberries and blackberries. She feels cold down to the deepest reaches of her being, numb and frosted over, but _yearning_ for heat. Yearning for a place by the fire.

“I destroy… I freeze and break everything. I _smother_ everything, deafen it with wind and blind with ice. I’m a _monster_ ,” she chokes out, clawing through the ice she buried herself under, begging for a hint of sunlight, for a breath of air.

“You,” her partner starts, filled with spring heat and violent thunderstorms, hands burning against the others cheeks, “are more than that.

“You are untouched snow, the stillness of a field drenched in white. You are matches lightning the way to hope, the kindness of strangers found in Christmas dinners made for those without a home. You are the beginnings of a storm, the frost just barely forming. Sparkling spider webs laced with frozen dew. You are a million winters, a million renewals, a million different patterns for each snowflake you create.

“Louise,” she whispers against her cheek, kissing away her tears, “you’re important too.”

She held her as she sobbed, reminding her each and every time-

“You’re important too.”

 

 


	31. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  
> Word Count: 673  
> AU: Atlantis AU  
> Ships: Haru/Baron (not mentioned), Persephone/Louise (implied), Claudius a.k.a Cat King/Persephone  
> Notes:  
> Eyyy Atlantis AU no one asked for (except Cat because she loves this), I finally finished this.  
> Claudius is Rourke/millionaire that funded project, Persephone is his wife/Milo Thatch, Haru is also Milo Thatch, and Baron and Louise are both Kida  
> Because dammit, let me have both my convoluted ships in one place  
> (different from the movie main battle, but then again, what isn't, my au, my rules)

“ _Have you lost your damn mind!?”_

She shouts this, across the chasm of space between them, listening to the words echo between the whirring of machinery and hailstorm of gunfire. She watches the other turn her head, to look at her with a gaze of hellfire and righteous fury, hair whipping across her face, and knows the answer long before it reaches her ears.

“ _Absolutely!”_

She grumbles under her breath, but heaves a sigh and revs the engine, reaching her side in an instant. They circle the hot air balloon, drawing fire from the hired guns, shouting instructions into the denizens risking their lives to help them. Her bare thighs burned against the overheating tech, sending crackles of pain up her spine. Hands transfer from her shoulders to wrap around her waist and she feels a chill run through her, sparking with electricity.

“ _Fly closer! We have to save her!”_ he shouts into her ear, loosening an arm to point at the metal crate, the porthole window frosted over. She gives a curt nod, catching eyes with her partner on her own machine, still circling around and firing into the center of it all.

She flies close enough to dismount from the contraption, soaring through the air to catch against the balloon, too dangerous to be close to the propellers. She meets his eyes, taking in his dark skin, luminescent white hair, and the way he looked at her. She grits her teeth, determined to her core to make everything right. To save his sister.

“Time to be a hero,” she mutters, unfastening the ropes of the balloon, watching Claudius and his partner Helga fight over control. Her stomach dropped as she watched Helga be thrown over the railing, cascading down to the hard soil way too far down. “Time to be a _fucking_ hero.”

She swings, feeling her arms strain against the rope, unused to holding her weight. Her feet smack against Claudius’s jaw, flying forward and slamming against the raining. She topples over, flailing for a moment for the chains until she’s got a secure hold. She looks up to see Claudius rubbing at his jaw, spitting out a loosened tooth.

“ _That was from your wife!_ ” she roars over the engines, struggling over the rails and throwing her weight into a punch. “ _And this is from me!_ ”

He snatches her hand, cracks it against her nose. Pulls her by her arm and throws her back over the rains, into the chains.

“ _Playing the hero today, Miss Yoshioka?! Surely my wife would be better suited for the role, if she wasn’t such a coward!_ ” Claudius laughs, eyes bulging from his sockets. He surges forward, but she drops her hold of the chain, lets herself fall for a stomach dropping second, hand surged forward to grab onto the air.

A hand grabs her hand, almost wrenching her arm out of its socket, before swinging her, her feet knocking against Claudius again, craning his head back. She struggles against the momentum, flying again before landing back over the rails. She looks over and catches sight of him, eyes wide from terror, but a giddy grin across his face.

They did that, together.

Hands wrap around her neck, slamming her against the floor. Claudius pins her, too close to her face, too strong to knock off. She gasps for air, hardly listening to his words.

“ _So sad, Miss Yoshioka! So so sad, little Haru! Left alone to fight against me!_ ”

A chain wraps around his neck, yanking him back and off Haru. She gasps, catching sight of her rescuer. Claudius shoves back, whirling around to come face to face with his wife.

“ _She’s not alone, you bastard. You are_ ,” she hisses, clocking him across the face. She meets Haru’s eyes, a split second, a plea already on her lips. “ _Go save Louise!_ ”

Haru barely catches her breath, climbs over railing, down chains, blocks the propellers with a pipe. They had seconds, barely a hair’s width of breath. She could do this.

_She could save them._


End file.
